Bitter stamp with a die
by parkdessy27
Summary: Menyerahkan tubuh ku untuk keberhasilan maggng kakak ku,itu tidak lah seberapa dibanding apapun yang kakak ku berikan pada ku.
**BITTER STAMP WITH A DIE**

 **Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Min Seok Jin**

 **Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 _Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah komik yang berjudul "Bitter Stamp With A Die" karya Miyake Madoka. Saya hanya mengubah cast dan mungkin alur tidak sama persis karaena saya tidak mengingat dengan baik. Namun tidak mengubah konsep dari komik aslinya._

Namaku Min Yoongi,murid kelas 3 Bangtan Senior High School. Ajaran tahun baru kali ini kakak ku Min Seokjin harus menyelesaikan magang kerja sebagai guru bahasa inggris di sekolah di kelas ku. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti alasan kenapa kakak ku melarang ku untuk tidak memberitahu murid-murid di sini bahwa dia adalah kakak ku. Mungkin peraturan sekolah atau bisa jadi kakak ku tidak mau akan ada nya hala yang bisa merepotkan ku maupun kakak ku nantinya.

Hal yang sangat aku khawatirkan adalah dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan magang nya yang hanya 2 minggu di kelas ku yang begitu terkenal akan kebandelan anak muridnya. separuh dari murid di kelas ku adalah kawanan atas yang menurut mereka sekolah itu hanya seperti tempat untuk bertemu dengan kawan bermain dan yah kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Dan hanya aku satu satunya siswa hanya duduk terdiam dalam hati memaki mereka semua yang mengabaikan bimbingan belajar kakak ku di depan sana. Ada yang saling melempar kertas,bergosip dengan kawan sebangku,memamerkan pakaian mereka,dan yang lebih parah adalah si anak paling menyebalkan di sekolahan ini. Park Jimin.

Park Jimin,sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran manusia itu. Di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini dia justru menggunakan earphone di telinganya dalam kelas,bisa dipastikan kalu dia tak mendengarkan apapun selama jam pelajaran. Jimin adalah anak yang sangat sulit untuk diatur mengingat dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah menjadikan dia seenak nya sendiri toh ini milik ayah nya,dia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sini dan tidak ada yang berani menghentikan nya. Dan hal yang paling menjijikan adalah dia asik bermesraan dengan para penggemarnya yang terus menempel seperti lintah di atas rasanya ingin sekali ku patahkan leherny itu sekarang juga.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah kakak ku,dia terlihat sangat frustasi di hari pertamanya masuk ke dalam kelas ku. Apakah dia mampu bertahan selama 2 minggu disini? Kalau anak-anak ini bertingkah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kakak ku gagal dan dia tidak lulus kuliahnya? Aku berpikir bagaimana cara membuat agar anak-anak di kelas ini duduk terdiam dan mengikuti pelajaran. Hingga akhirnya bunyi bel bergema mengisi ruangan kelas yang menandakan kelas telah usai menyadarkan lamunan ku. Anak-anak sudah keluar dari kelas saat aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar ku lihat buku kakak ku masih ada di atas meja. Perlahan ku ambil dan bergegas pergi keruangan kakak ku untuk memberikan buku ini kepadanya.

Ku ketuk pintu ruangan sebelum aku membuka daun pintu secara perlahan dan memperhatikan sekitar,meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang melihat ku masuk keruangan guru ini. Lebih tepatnya ruang kakak ku.

" _Hyung...bagaimana hari ini? Pasti sangat berat ya"._

Tanyaku pada nya yang hanya di balas dengan helaan nafasnya dengan kuat. Kemudian ku letakkan buku nya ke atas meja karena itu memang tujuan ku masuk kesini. Aku melihat kakak ku menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi,terlihat begitu frustasi dan mengusap wajah tampan nya menggunakan kedua tangan nya.

" _Aku tidak apa-apa Yoongi~ya!hanya 2 minggu,ya 2 minggu dan aku akan segera keluar dari neraka ini"._

Aku menepuk pundak nya pelan sebagai penyalur semangat untuk tak menyerah dengan keadaan _._

" _Aku pulang duluan ya hyung!kita mengobrol kalau sudah di rumah saja. Aku takut akan ada orang yang melihat ku di dalam sini_ ".

Ucapku dan perlahan melangkah menuju pintu."hati-hati di jalan Min Yoongi". Suara kakak masing terdengar oleh ku yang sudah menutup pintu.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Suasana kelas masih sama saja,mereka berteriak saling melempar kertas,bercanda dan jangan lupakan brandal sialan satu itu di belakang masih tetap bermesraan dengan kekasihnya mungkin,aku tak tau pasti. Sebagai ketua kelas aku berusaha menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bagai angin lalu,semua yang kukatakan hanya akan lewat begitu saja. Ohh...lihat! Bagaimana frustasi nya kakak ku. Sungguh,aku tidak bisa tidak melakukan apapun. Hingga suara bel berbunyi dan semua murid keluar dari kelas nya. Aku berdiri dan kemudian kulahkahkan kaki ku mendekati si sialan Park Jimin.

" _bisa tidak kau hentikan tindakan mu yang menyebalkan itu Park Jimin-ssi. Duduk dan ikuti pelajaran bukan nya menyumpal telingamu dengan benda itu dan bermesraan dengan semua pacar mu di dalam kelas"._

" _Itu bukan urusan mu ketua!Kau sendiri saja yang kau sok sekali mengguruiku. Atau kau ingin seperti ini juga di pangkuan ku hemm. Kau ingin seperti ini hemm,kemari lah dan kau akan tau alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan ku._

Mataku membulat penuh mendengar jawaban darinya. Ku kumpulkan seluruh keberanian ku untuk mengatakan ini kepadanya atau kakak ku tidak akan pernah lulus magangnya. Aku tidak yakin,setidaknya akan ku coba terlebih dahulu. Hanya ini cara yang bisa kulakukan.

" _Suruh dia pergi dulu,ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu._

Suara ku terdengar lirih. Kurasa dia mendengarkan ku karena beberapa detik kemudian wanita dipangkuan nya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Hening sejenak menyelimuti kecanggungan kami berdua. Karna aku dan dia memang tidak pernah berhadapan seperti ini. Aku orang yang cuek dan penyendiri. Tidak peduli kepada siapapun. Dan Park Jimin adalah siswa yang jarang sekali masuk kelas. Baru ditahun ke tiga ini aku satu kelas dengan nya.

" _cepat katakan! Kau mengganggu acaraku._

Dengan suara yang bergetar akhirnya ku katakan kepadanya.

" _Park Jimin-ssi tolong aku,tolong 2 minggu ini saja_ _jadilah anak yang baik di dalam kelas. Masukan benda yang ada di telinga mu itu ke dalam tas dan suruh pacarmu itu untuk tak mendekatimu di dalam kelas. Tolong Park Jimin-ssi"._

" _Lalu apa imbalan nya Min Yoongi-ssi? Kalau tidak menarik aku tidak akan mau"._

Ku ambil nafas dalam-dalam menyakinkan diriku bahwa ini sudah keputusan ku. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali membuat perjanjian dengan si sialan ini.

" _Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku ini"._

 _TBC_

 _wohooooo…_ **chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga. Apakah ada yang pernah membaca komik ini? Kalau ada pasti kalian akan menyadari ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sama. Maaf kan diriku** **ㅜㅡㅜ** **aku sudah lama sekali tidak membacanya lagi. Jadi ada beberpa bagian yang tidak aku ingat dengan pasti. Lalu ada sedikit perubahan juga. Tapi konsep nya tetap sama. Aku hanya menyadurnya ke dalam sebuah ff. Dan ini adalah ff perdana ku** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Masih belajar dan karna paksaan dari beberapa pihak**. **Dan akhirnya ku kabulkan permintaan nya dengan terpaksa. Tapi aku menikmatinya.**

 **#kebanyakanNgomong** _ **abaikan ?**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia membaca.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **NoonaChimSwag**_


End file.
